Helden des Olymp Die nächste Generation
by Buuterflycupcake
Summary: Ich hatte mir schon oft gewünscht, normal zu sein. Auf eine normale Schule zu gehen, eine normale Familie zu haben. Abgesehen von den Gaben war unsere Familie sowieso ziemlich unnormal. Das kommt halt raus wenn sich die ehemaligen Helden des Olymp zu einer WG mit Kindern zusammenschließen. *Die Beziehungen sind wie in Helden des Olymp. Die FF spielt 20 Jahre nach dem Blut des Olymp
1. Normal sein

1\. Normal sein

Zoë

Oft hatte ich mir vorgestellt, wie es wäre normal zu sein. Das heißt in einer normalen Familie aufzuwachsen, auf eine normale Schule zu gehen und ein normales Leben zu haben. Mein Leben war in keinster Weise normal. Bei uns schneite alle 1-2 Monate ein Gott hinein (römisch oder griechisch), wir gingen auf eine spezielle Schule im Camp Jupiter, die Ferien verbrachten wir im Camp Halfblood. Meine Familie war in keinster Weise normal. Erst mal abgesehen von unseren Gaben ging es bei uns schon ziemlich chaotisch zu. Die glorreichen Sieben hatten nichts besseres zu tun gehabt als in eine riesige Villa zu ziehen und dort zu leben. Mit ihren Kindern. Eigentlich war es schon cool in einer Art Großfamilie aufzuwachsen, aber manchmal konnte das echt nerven! Die übernatürlichen Gaben waren ein ganz anderes Kapitel. Mein Dad bestand darauf nahe am Meer zu leben (logisch, da mein Granddad Poseidon war), Jason bestand darauf möglichst viel Abstand zum Meer zu haben (kann man verstehen wenn Jasons Dad Zeus ist. Schließlich konnte Piper die beiden überreden das Haus in die Dünen zu bauen. Meine Mom entwarf das Haus, besser gesagt die Villa samt Swimming Pool und Riesengarten. 20 jahre später war die Großfamilie vollständig. Ich hatte einen zwei Jahre älteren Bruder, Luke der 17 Jahre alt war. Piper und Jason hatten ebenfalls zwei Kinder, Reyna und Leo. Reyna war einige Monate jünger als ich, und war noch 14. Ihr Bruder wurde in 5 Monaten 16. Hazel unf Frank hatten eine Tochter, Samantha die 7 Jahre alt war. Leo und Kalypso hatten Zwillinge, Enzo und Echo, beide 4 und unglaublich nervig und süß. Ach ja, fast vergessen. Hazel war im dritten Monat schwanger, wir hatten noch keine Ahnung welches Geschlecht das Kleine haben würde. Das war meine Familie. Fast. Ich hatte Nico und Will mit ihrer Adoptivtochter Bianca vergessen, die 13 Jahre alt war, aber im Camp Halfblood lebte. Und Reyna und Malcom mit ihrem Sohn Charles, ebenfalls 13, die drei lebten in Neu Rom. Wir eigentlich auch aber nicht in der Stadt, sondern außerhalb.

Ich wachte auf, als mein Wecker anfing die Olymp GutenMorgenSendung zu spielen. Die Nervtötende Stimme schaffte es mich sofort aus dem Bett schießen zu lassen. Ich erwischte den Ausknopf und reckte mich erst mal ausgiebig. Ich stand auf, richtete mein Bett und öffnete meinen Kleiderschrank. Der letzte Schultag, dann ging es in die Sommerferien, oder besser gesagt Camp Halfblood. Ich und Mom hatten gestern schon das meiste gepackt, aber noch nicht alles. Ich suchte mir eine Jeans an, natürlich eine kurze, und ein weißes TShirt. Ich band mir noch meinen Gürtel mit meinem Dolch um. Mein Dolch aus himmlischer Bronze mit einem enfachen Ledergriff. Ich rutschte das Treppengeländer hinunter in das Erdgeschoss, wo Kalypso gerade versuchte Echo zu überreden, dass sie ihre Wurfmesser lieber zu Hause lassen sollte, da der Kindergarten ja bestens geschützt sei. Aber, wen wunderts, Echo weigerte sich. Schließlich kam Piper vorbei und erklärte Echo genau das, was Kalypso ihr sagte. Echo willigte sofort ein, was an dem Charmesprech lag, den Piper anwendete. Kalypso lächelte Piper dankend zu, die ihrer Freundin ein Lächeln schenkte. Ich grüßte beide und ging in das Esszimmer um Mom beim Decken zu helfen. Dad und Luke saßen im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich über den Film, den die beiden gestern Abend gesehen hatten. Ich hohlte die Teller aus der Vitrine und begann sie auf dem Tisch zu verteilen. Mom brachte mit Hazel und Piper das Essen aus der Küche und stellte es ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Blaubeerpfannkuchen, gekochte Eier, Brot mit verschiedenen Aufstrichen, frischgepresster Orangensaft und Kakao. Reyna und Leo kamen streitend in das Esszimmer und warfen sich böse Blicke zu. Ich seufzte innerlich auf, da beide Charmesprech benutzten und keiner so schnell nachgab. Erst als Piper den beiden sagte, dass sie aufhören sollten, hörten sie tatsächlich auf. Ein Hoch auf den Charmesprech! Nachdem auh noch Frank, Leo, Jason, Kalypso mit Enzo und Echo und Samantha hereinkamen, setzten sich auch Dad und Luke zu uns. Das Frühstück verlief schweigend, bis Dad sich räusperte:"Wir haben eine Anündigung zu machen. Wir wissen, wie sehr ihr euch wünscht auf eine normale Schule zu gehen. Nach langem Diskutieren, sind wir einverstanden, wenn ihr nächstes Jahr auf die normale Schule geht. Es ist nur für ein Jahr, und falls irgendwelche Monster kommen, werdet ihr sofort auf die Jupiter High zurückkehren." Nach einem Moment Stille, brach ein Wirbelsturm von Fragen los. Es wurde versucht die Fragen zu beantworten, bis Piper die Stimme erhob:"Wir sollten langsam außer Haus gehen. Es wird spät." Damit brach sie den Bann der Fragen und mit einem Blick auf die Uhr ranten wir alle los. "Ciao Mom, ciao Dad!" rief ich bevor ich mir meine Tasche schnappte und mich mit Reyna, Luke und Leo auf den weg zur Jupiter High machte. Ich und Reyna hatten als erstes Geschichte. Wir schauten uns den Untergang von Pompeji genauer an und stellten fest, das ein Wutanfall des Hephaistos dahinter steckte. Als Strafe wurde er von Zeus ein Jahr lang auf einer Insel festgehalten. Danach eine Stunde Schwertkampf, in der wir ein paar Puppen zerfleischen durften. Wir vier hatten alle diesen Kurs belegt. Dieser Kurs war Pflichtfach, weswegen auch Charles, der Sohn von Reyna ihn belegte. Eine kurze Pause und dann die letzte Stunde, Zeugnisverleihung. Mein Zeugnis fiel, wie zu erwarten sehr gut aus. Wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause und scherzten, froh dass die Schule vorbei ist. Diese Ferien würden wir nur eine Woche im Camp Halfblood verbringen, da Hazel und Frank nicht mitkamen. Hazel ging es im Moment nicht gut und wir wollten kein Risiko eingehen. Samantha nahmen wir mit. Ich packte meinen Kulturbeutel ein und war fertig. "Zoe!" rief Mom, "Kommst du bitte und hilfst mir beim einladen?" "Ich komme!" schrie ich hinunter und schulterte meine Tasche. Ich lief die Treppen hinunter durch die Eingangshalle und hinaus zum Bus. Wir hatten einen Bus, mit denen man normalerweise auf Klassenfahrt fährt. Logisch, bei so einer großen Familie. Ich verstaute meine Tasche im Innenraum und half Mom mit den Koffern von ihr und Dad. "Danke, Schatz." sie drückte mich kurz. "Mom, darf ich reiten? Ich verspreche es dauert auch nicht lange." Mom lachte:"Das heißt zei Stunden, oder?" Ich nickte betreten. "Viel Spaß. Ich glaube Reyna ist schon bei Scipio." Ich umarmte sie schnell und lief zu den Pferdeställen. Tatsächlich war Reyna bei Scipio und sattelte ihn gerade auf. Sie nickte mir zu:"Lust auf einen Ausritt?" Ich grinste und in weniger als fünf Minuten ritten wir schon hinunter zum Strand. Mermaid, mein Pferd, und Scipio, Reynas Pferd hatten keine Angst vor der Brandung. Wir ritten den Strand entlang und unterhielten uns. "Glaubst du, dass wir an der neuen Schule schnell Anschluss finden?" fragte Reyna mich, "Ich weiß es nicht. Hier sind wir ja am ersten Tag auf der Beliebtheitsskala oben gewesen. Und das nur, weil unsere Eltern die Welt gerettet haben." sufzte ich. Reyna nickte zustimmen, wir ritten schweigend weiter. "Wir sollten zurück. Es wird langsam dunkel." meinte Reyna. Wir wendeten die Pferde, als uns ein Geräusch aufschrecken ließ. Meine Hand fuhr zu meinem Dolch, während Reyna ihren Finger über ihrem Armband schweben ließ. Dieses Armband war ein Geschenk des Zeus, der Anhänger verwandelte sich in ein Schwert aus kaiserlichem Gold, wenn man ihn berührte. In dem nahen Gebüsch raschelte es. Unsere Anspannung wuchs und die Pferde wurden immer nervöser. Eine Gestalt wankte aus dem Busch. Ich starrte sie entgeistert an. Noch überraschter war ich, als ich die riesige Gestalt hinter ihr sah. "Bianca?" fragte Reyna, nicht minder überrascht als ich. "Was zum Hades macht Mrs oLeary hier?" fragte ich. Mrs oLeary bellte glücklich als sie meine Stimme hörte. "Hi Reyna, hi Zoe. Freut mich auch euch zu sehen. Wir haben ein Problem aber Will lässt Nico nicht Schattenreisen, also bin ich mit Mrs oLeary hergekommen." Nch dem ersten Augenblick der Überraschung, stiegen wir ab und umarmten unsere Freundin. "Komm doch erst mal mit zm Haus und dann erzählst du uns das Problem, Ok?" Bianca nickte:"Könnte ich vielleicht auf einem eurer Pferde reiten? Ich bin genug auf Höllenhunden für den Rest meines Lebens geritten." Ich stieg ab und Bianca schwang sich auf Mermaid. Ich kletterte auf Mrs oLeary und hielt mich an ihrem Halsband fest, während wir zurück ritten.


	2. Der Aufbruch und andere Neuigkeiten

Kapitel 2 Der Aufbruch und andere Neuigkeiten

Luke

Ich hatte meine Tasche fertig gepackt und ging hinunter. Unten lief ich fast sofort in meine Schwester hinein, die soeben mit Reyna und Bianca den Gang betrat. "Hey!" rief Zoë erschrocken. "Oh. Sorry. Hi Bianca!" Bianca lächelte schwach. "Luke, bring deine Tasche zum Bus und komm rein. Bianca hat Nachrichten für uns." rief Dad aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Ok!" rief ich zurück und öffnete die Haustür. Draußen empfing mich die kühle Nachtluft und ich fröstelte leicht. Schnell legte ich meine Tasche in den halbvollen Innenraum des Busses und joggte die Auffahrt hinauf, zurück ins warme Haus. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich neben meine Schwester uf eines der vielen Sofas. "Also, Bianca. Was sind das für Nachrichten?" fragte Jason angespannt. Bianca rutschte unruhig hin und her, "Vor der Grenze vom Camp, sind nach und nach immer mehr Zombies aufgetaucht. Am Anfang kam es uns noch wie ein schlechter Scherz des Hades vor, aber als sie nicht weggingen wurde es immer unheimlicher. Nico hat versucht mit ihnen zu reden aber nicht mal er konnte ihnen was befehlen." Das war wirklich unheimlich. Nico war der begabteste Sohn des Hades. Zusammen mit Hazel bildeten beide ein unzerstörbares Duo. "Dann sind neu Zombies aufgetaucht. Einer hatte eine Nachricht für Nico. In der Nachricht stand, dass der Herr des Abgrunds über ein Wiedersehen mit seinen beiden Lieblingshelden sehr freuen würde." Dad versteifte sich augenblicklich und Mom stieß ein Wimmern aus, während ihr beider Blick in die Ferne schweifte. "Nico wollte sofort hierherkommen, aber Will konnte es ihm ausreden, also bin ich mit Mrs oLeary hierhergereist." Nachdem sie geendet hatte blieb eine Zeit lang still, niemand wagte auch nur etwas zu sagen. Schließlich brach piper denn Bann der Angst, der sich um uns gelegt hatte. "Wir müssen mit Chiron reden. Gut, dass wir sowieso zum Camp kommen wollten, es ist alles gepackt." Leo nickte:"Kalypso, du, Hazel, Enzo und Echo bleiben hier, während der Rest zum Camp fährt." Kalypso nickte und Hazel stimmte ebenfalls zu. Alle fingen an langsam aufzutauen, alle bis auf Mom und Dad, die immer noch wie erstarrt dasaßen. "Mom, Dad, alles Ok?" fragte Zoe vorsichtig. Keine Reaktion. Piper stand auf:"Luke, Zoe. Ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass ihr erfahrt was wirklich mit euren ELtern damals passiert ist." Wir folgten ihr in den blauen Salon, wo sie vorsichtig die Türen schloss. "Damals, als der Krieg gegen Gaia noch nicht gewonnen war, musste eure Mom alleine auf einen Einsatz in Rom." begann Piper, "Sie musste alleine die wichtigste griechische Statue retten, die Athena Parthenos. Sie musste sich der größten Feindin ihrer Mutter stellen, Arachne. Sie hat es geschafft Arachne zu überlisten, aber wir konnten sie nicht retten. Arachnes Spinnenseide hat sich um ihren Knöchel gewickelt, Percy wollte ihr gerade helfen, als die Seide sie in den Tartarus gezogen hat. Sie sind durch den Tartarus gewandert und mussten zu den Toren des Todes gelangen. Sie haben es geschafft, aber nur durch ein großes Opfer von einem Riesen und einem Titan. Bevor der Riese, Damasen kam um ihnen zu helfen, ist Tartarus aufgetaucht. Wir wusten nicht ob Tartarus oder Damasen gestorben ist, aber wie es wohl aussieht, hat Damasen verloren. Eure Eltern haben viel durcmachen müssen, um zu überleben. Jetzt dachten sie, dachten wir alle, dass es endgültig vorbei ist, aber wir haben uns geirrt. Tartarus will Rache. Rache an euren Eltern, ihren Kindern, und allen anderen Halbgöttern."

Wir gingen zurück und erfuhren gerade, dass sich die Toten selbstständig machen und Hades keinerlei Kontrolle mehr hatte. Mom und Dad kamen langsam wieder zu sich, aber die Angst wollte nicht aus ihren Augen weichen. Wir brachten die letzten Taschen in den Bus und Jason setzte sich ans Steuer. Ich umarmte den Teil mener Familie, der Zuhause bleiben sollte und setzte mich alleine auf einen der vielen Plätze. Ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken, viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich starrte aus dem Fenster, während nach und nach meine restliche Familie einstieg. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich ein Kopf an meine Schulter legte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah Reyna, die ins Nichts schaute. "Was hälst du von der ganzen Sache?" fragte sie mich, "Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich weiß es nicht. Mom und Dad sind noch komischer drauf als sonst, eine Armee will uns vernichten und nicht mal die Götter können sie alleine aufhalten." ich lachte freudlos, "Ich halte die Sache für einen schlechten Streich, wo wir Halbgötter wieder alles ausbaden müssen." Reyna lachte:"Da bist du nicht alleine. Glaub mir." Wir fuhren los, die Lichter von Neu Rom zogen an uns vorbei, bis nur noch hier und da ein Licht zu sehen war. Ich schlief mit dem Gedanken ein, dass wir morgen im Camp waren, wo wir das weitere Vorgehen besprechen konnten.


	3. Ein etwas anderes willkommen

Kapitel 3 Ein etwas anderes willkommen

Reyna

Ich wachte auf, als der Bus stehen blieb. Ich streckte mich und blickte mich um, Luke wachte, ebenso wie der Rest der Familie gerade auf.

Als ich mich an ihm vorbeibeugte sah ich die grünen Hügel von Camp Halfblood. Wir parkten kurz hinter Thalias Fichte und der Athena Parthenos. Bis jetzt war noch kein Willkommenskommando in Sichtweite. Aber das würde sich bald ändern.

Dad öffnete die Tür und ließ frische Luft hinein. Er stieg aus und fing an mit Leos Hilfe die Koffer und Taschen auszuladen. Die kühle Morgenluft umfing mich und ich half den beiden die restlichen Gepäckstücke auszuladen.

Nach und nach stiegen die anderen aus. Wir schnappten unsere Taschen und machten uns auf den Weg zum Hauptgebäude. Als wir ankamen klopfte Mom solange an die Tür, bis uns ein verschlafener Zentauer die Tür öffnete. Als Chiron uns erkannte, riss er die Augen auf und sah auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr müde aus.

"Wir hatten noch nicht so früh mit euch gerechnet." gab er etwas schuldbewusst zu. Annabeth umarmte ihn (Was nur ging, da er im Rollstuhl saß). "Ist nicht so schlimm, hauptsache wir sind da." beruhigte Mom ihn. Erstaunlich wie wirksam Charmesprech manchmal sein konnte. "Wir sollten nach dem Frühstück ein Treffen mit den Hüttenältesten und den Überlebenden organisieren. Meine Eltern, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth und Percy gehörten dazu, ebenso wie Clarisse La Rue, Reyna, Chris und die Stoll Geschwister samt Familien.

Wir brachten unser Gepäck in die Bungalows, die für die Überlebenden mit ihren Familien gemacht worden sind. Kaum war ich in meinem Zimmer, schloss ich die Tür, öffnete das Fenster und ließ die kühle Seeluft hinein. Ich spielte ein bisschen mit dem Wind, bis die Temperatur im Zimmer deutlich kühler wurde und ich seufzend das Fenster wieder schloss.

Ich kniete mich hin und packte meine Tasche aus. Als die Kleider im Schrank, der Kulturbeutel im Bad, die Bücher und der Schmuck verstaut waren, machte ich mich daran, mich für den Tag frisch zu machen. Das heißt soviel, wie die Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten, Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen, Ein weißes Shirt, schwarze abgeschnittene Jeans, Sneakers und meine schwarze Lederjacke anzuziehen.

Nachdem das erledigt war, ging ich ins Esszimmer, wo die Teller und das kleine Opferfeuer auf uns warteten. Mein Bruder Leowartetschon am Esstisch, während Mom und Dad noch im Badezimmer waren. Ich verstand nach wie vor nicht, warum sie mich und Leo nach einem Teil der Familie benannt hatten. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano lebte in Neu Rom und Leo Valdez war mit uns hier. Meine Eltern haben uns gesagt, dass wir uns geehrt fühlen sollten. Ich fühlte mich aber definitiv nicht geehrt. Zoë und Luke hatten es da viel leichter als ich, sie waren nach toten Personen benannt.

Nachdem ich einen Teil meiner Blaubeerpfannkuchen in das Opferfeuer gekippt hatte und noch einen wenig Sahne dazu gab, konnte ich endlich selbst anfangen zu essen. Wir beendeten gerade unser Frühstück, als es an der Tür klingelte. "Ich geh schon." meinte ich und stand auf. Ich lief den Flur hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Silena La Rue, Tochter von Clarisse und Chris La Rue, stand vor der Tür. Ich umarmte sie, Silena war eine gute Freundin von mir und ich hatte sie zuletzt vor 6 Wochen gesehen. "Rey, wer ist da?" rief Leo aus dem Esszimmer. "Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt mich nicht Rey zu nennen! Hör auf damit, Rey ist ein bescheuerter Spitzname!" rief ich zurück. "Geht klar, Rey!" rief Leo zurück und ich knurrte leise. Silena lachte:"Wenn ihr fertig seit, um 10 ist die Besprechung im Hauptgebäude. Außerdem solltet ihr in eure Hütten und euren Halbgeschwistern Hallo sagen."

Pünktlich um 10 saßen wir alle um den Pingpong Tisch im Hauptgebäude. Nachdem die Begrüßungsrunde zuende war, setzten wir uns.

Chiron begann:"Also, erst mal danke an die Familien, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten. Leider ist der Grund für euer kommen, nicht gerade erfreulich. Wir nehmen an, dass Hades kaum mehrmehr Herr der Toten ist. Dazu kommen diese seltsamen Uombies vor der Campgrenze. Wir können sie nicht töten und wir können sie nicht zum Verschwinden überreden. Noch dazu können nur noch Höllenhunde Schattenreisen." "Aber wir müssen irgendwie in die Unterwelt, jnd die Eingänge sind verschlossen. Nicht mal die Tür des Orpheus lässt sich öffnen." gab Grover zu bedenken. Ich sollte erwähnen, dass Grover ein Satyr ist, und mit einer Waldnymphe namens Wachholder verheiratet ist und beide eine Waldnymphe als Tochter haben, welche Thalia heißt.

"Aber die Höllenhunde können ohne Gefahr in die Unterwelt. Wir sollten vielleicht mehr Höllenhunde trainieren." fragte Luke. "Gute Idee." Stimmte ihm seine Mutter

Annabeth zu. Chiron nickte ebenfalls zustimmend und damit stand der Plan fest. Wir würden Höllenhunde trainieren. Aber zuerst, mussten wir den Gott der Toten nach genau diesen Hunden fragen. Wir beschlossen einstimmig, dass Nico die Aufgabe übernehmen sollte. Schließlich war er Hades Sohn.

Es vergingen nur zwei Wochen, bevor die ersten Höllenhunde eintrafen. Wild, wenn auch nicht so wild wie freilaufende. Aber längst nicht so zahm wie Mrs OˋLeary. Bevoor wir dran durften,mussten unsere Eltern erst einmal anfangen sie zu zähmen. Eine weitere Woche verging, bis wir endlich selbst Hand anlegen durften.

Ich lief neben den anderen in die Schwertkampfarena, wo wir die Höllenhunde ausbilden würden. Wir begannen, indem wir versuchten nicht von ihnen gefressen zu werden oder sie zu töten. Nach und nach zähmten wir sie tatsächlich.

Morgen würde es los gehen. Hinab in die Unterwelt, wo uns Tote erwarteten, die nicht mehr tot sein wollten. Vielleicht würden wir schon morgen gegen die Armeen des Tartarus kämpfen, wer wusste das den schon?

Ich ging auf meine Terrasse und schaute in den sternklaren Himmel. Die Sterne spiegelten sich im Wasser und der große runde Vollmond ließ einen silbernen Streifen ersheinen, der wie ein Weg vom Strand wegführte. Ich genoss die Stille, denn morgen würde alles dasein, nur keine Stille.


	4. Der Aufbruch und andere traurige Momente

Zoë

Ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Klar, wenn man bedachte, was auf uns zu kam. Der Kamf gegen einen Gott der noch mächtiger war, als jeder der zwölf olympischen Götter zusammen. Sorry Leute, aber das ist die Wahrheit. Wenn man bedachte, dss vor drei Wochen unser einziges Probem war, auf eine normale Highschoolzu gehen. Darüber konnte ich jetzt lachen Ich hatte jetzt das Probem, dass meine Lieben und ich sterben könnten. Verrückt in welcher kurzen Zeit sich die Dinge ändern konnten.

Und obwohl ich dachte, dss ich nicht schlafen könne, schlief ich tatsächlich ein.

Zum Glück hatte ich nicht geträumt, schoss mir als erstes durch den Kopf, als ich aufwachte. Meine Rüstung lag schon bereit, ebenso wie mein Dolch, und mein silberener Schild, den mein Grandpa mir geschenkt hatte. Ich meine Poseidon, nicht der Dad meiner Mom. Ich zog mich an, verstaute meine Sachen in meinem Koffer, den Dad, Jason, Frank und Leo nachher in den Bus wuchten würden.

Ich lief zusammen mit Reyna und Samantha hinüber zum Speisepavillion, wo Mom und Chiron auf alle warteten, um den Plan für die Reise vorzustellen.

Der Plan sah so aus, ein Teil würde in den Central Park fahren und von dort auf in die Unterwelt, der andere Teil benutzte Höllenhunde um in die Unterwelt zu gelangen. Dort würden mit einem Tag verspätung die Legionen aus Camp Jupiter eintreffen. Die gesamte Mannschaft der Überlebenden, sowie ein Großteil der normalen Camper würden als Armee von Camp Half-Blood mitkommen. Jeder der Überlbenden führte seine Hütte an. Das hieß Clarisse führte Ares an, Piper und Drew übernahmen Aphrodite, Jason Zeus, Leo und Nyssa Hephaistos, Will Apollo, Nico Hades, die Stoll Geschwister Hermes, Katie Gardner Demeter, Mom und Malcom Athene, Dad Poseidon, Thalia ihre Jägerinnen und Grover die Naturgeister. Reyna und Frank würden mit den jüngeren beiden Ptätoren die zwölfte Legion Fulminata anführen. Wenn erst alle in der Unterwelt waren, würden einige Camper auf Höllenhunden reiten, Samantha würde auf dem Hengst ihrer Mutter, Arion, in die Schlacht reiten und ich auf Mrs O'Leary. Tyson führte die Zyklopenarmee des Poseidon an und die Überlebenden kämpften Seite an Seite mit der Armee des Hades an vorderster Front.

Thalia würde Grover, die Naturgeister, Jägerinnen und restlichen Camper mit dem Auto in den Central Park fahren, während wir mit den Höllenhunden reisten. Ich saß hinter Dad und Luke hinter Mom. Die anderen saßen jeweils zu dritt (Nico, Will und ihre Tochter) oder zu zweit (der Rest), auf den Höllenhunden. Mom und Dad wechselten einen Blick, bevor Mom das Kommando zum Aufbruch gab.

Wir tauchten in die Schatte ein, und verschmolzen mit ihnen. Mir war leicht schwindelig, als wir in der Unterwelt auftauchten. Hades erwartete uns bereits mit den Worten, dass er noch eine Verstärkungsgruppe für uns hatte. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und eine endlose Reihe von Helden tauchte hinter ihm auf.

Ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen und einer Narbe über dem linken Auge, ein anderer Junge mit einer schwarzen Augenklappe, dann ein Pärchen das Mädchen mit blauen Augen und schwarzen Haaren und heller Haut, der Junge ein Afroamerikaner mit muskulösen Oberarmen, ein junges Mädchen, welches Nico sehr ähnlich sah, mit der gleichen Olivbraunen Haut, schwarzen Augen, schwarzen Haaren und einzelnen Sommersprossen und eine Afroamerikanerin, welche im Gegensatz zum anderen Mädchen einen silbernen Reifen, wie Thalia, im ihren Haaren trug, beide mit silbernen Parkas und Pfeil und Bogen über ihrem Rücken.

Wir, die neue Generation verstanden nicht, warum unsere Eltern alle so aussahen, als ob sie kurz vorm weinen waren.

Nico brach den Bann als erster, indem er fragte:"Bianca?" die eine Jägerin lächelte sanft. "Hallo kleiner Bruder." Dann liefen beide gleichzeitig los und während sie sich umarmten, liefen beiden die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Annie, Thalia?" fragte der Junge mit der Narbe, was fazu führte, dass Mom und Thalia beide auf den Jungen zu liefen und ihn umarmten.

"Silena!" "Clarisse!" riefen Clarisse und das Mädchen mit den blauen Augen gleichzeitig und liefen aufeinander zu.

"Percy? Nyssa?" fragte der Afroamerikaner Dad und Nyssa liefen gleichzeitig los und umarmten den Jungen.

Grover meckerte und lief auf den Jungen zu, den Mom und Thalia umarmten.

Hades breitete die Arme aus, wie um uns alle willkommen zu heißen. "Begrüßt eure Verstärkung, die Gefallenen Helden!"

Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.


End file.
